Galactic Purizumu Stars
by KarinShijimi
Summary: Who is the 7 year old katy? Whats with the new legendary prism jumps and acts. Who are her parents? As usual the oc are the main. just pls read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**NOW I KNOW WHY NO ONE WANTS MY STORY ABOUT kARINxYONGHWA...**

 **I HAVE THREE REASONS (OR THINKINGS)**

 **ONE YOU GUYS THINK YONG HWA IS GAY?...**

...

 **TWO, MY STORY SUCKS :'(?**

 **...**

 **AND THE NUMBER THREE (LAST), SINCE MY NAME IS KARIN AND I WRITE KARINXYONGHWA. I'M SORRY BUT I LIKE KARIN. I DID WROTE A AIRAxSHOU FANFIC BUT...I STILL HAVENT POSTED IT YET. CHARISMA CHAN WANTS ME TO POST IT IN WATTPAD. MIEU! ANYWAY... THE STORY...**

 **`````...''''''''',,,,,,,,,```````...**

 _ **HI MY NAME IS KATY ^^. I'M CURRENTLY LIVING WITH ONE OF MY MOM'S OLS GROUP MATE, AUNT REINA HARUNE WITH HER HUSBAND, UNCLE ITSUKI HARUNE AND THEIR DAUGHTER, RITSU. RITSU AND I ARE BOTH ONLY 6 YEARS OLD. MY DREAM IS TO DO MY MOM'S JUMP CALLED 'GALAXY RISING'.**_

 _ **IT'S MY DREAM ^^ BUT I NEVER REALLY SKATED BEFORE. MY MOM IS RICH, WE HAVE A MANSION IN HERE AND IN PARIS. I MISS HER NOW! SHE'S IN PARIS FOR WORK. SHE'S A GOOD PRISM STAR.**_

 ** _I ALSO WANT TO DO THE PRISM ACT CALLED 'GALACTIC HEART SHUFFLE'. I HEARD IT WAS THE PRISM ACT OF MOMMY AND DADDY'S._**

 ** _~KATY_**

 ** _KATY P.O.V_**

"Wake up Katy! let's go to the park!" I heard someone said. "Five more minutes" I said while going back to my dream. "Awww come on! I want to see Jade!" I heard the voice say again. I slowly opened my eyes then saw Ritsu wearing a black dress.

 _RITSU HAS ITSUKI'S EYES, REINA'S HAIR AND FEATURES._

 _I sat up then saw that she looks like aunt Reina. "My instincts are singing to me. You like Jade" I said. She blushed tomato red. "W where did that come from?!" She asked. "Ritsu, I'm still sleepy. We'll go later at 9" I said as I slept again. "Mieu! pls!" she begged. I sat up then said "fine but can I still play in the swing?" I asked. "Ummm ok" Ritsu said. "Galactic! I'll go get ready now ^^" I said then jumped out of bed then changed into my yellow sleeveless dress with a black butterfly belt. "Aren't you over dressed?" Ritsu asked. "It's my regular clothes" I said. "Ok then. Let's go" Ritsu said._

 _When we were about to open the door, it opened revealing uncle Itsuki. "Where are you girls going?" He asked._

 **I KNOW THIS IS SHORT BUT I JUST WANT TO KNOW/TEST WHO WILL LIKE MY STORY. IF SOMEONE DOES, I MIGHT UPDATE FIVE DAYS IN A ROW THIS WEEK ^^.**

 **MIEU IS A CATCHPHRASE AND SO IS THE WORD GALACTIC ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR: NOT A SINGLE REVIEW T.T**

 **ANYWAYS... I GOT BORED SO I WANT TO UPDATE AGAIN ^^.**

 **Katy P.O.V**

"WHERE ARE YOU GUYS GOING?" UNCLE ITSUKI ASKED. "NO WHERE DADY!" RITSU SAID. "TO THE PARK UNCLE" I SAID. "YOU HAVEN'T ATE BREAKFAST YET" HE SAID. "BUT DAAD!" RITSU POUTED. "OR ELSE THERE WON'T BE ANY PARKS" UNCLE SAID THEN LEFT. "WHAT A BORING WORLD" RITSU SAID. "MY INSTINCTS ARE SINGING TO ME. HE LOVE YOU THAT'S WHY HE'S PROTECTIVE" I SAID. "REALLY?" RITSU ASKED ME. "SERIOUSLY RI-CHAN" I SAID. "LET'S GO!" SHE SAID PULLING ME OUT OF OUR ROOM.

IN THE KITCHEN...

"GOOD MORNING KAT! GOOD MORNING RITSU!" REINA GREETED WITH A SMILE WHILE PREPARING BREAKFAST. "THANK YOU DADY! I LOVE YOU!" RITSU SAID HUGGING ITSUKI. "OH I LOVE YOU TOO" UNCLE ITSUKI SAID AS HE HUGGED RI-CHAN BACK. I LOOKED AT THEM. I ENVY THEM, A HAPPY FAMILY. I ONLY HAVE A MOMMY TO HUG NOTHING MORE. AUNT AYAMI SAYS I LOOK LIKE DADDY. SHE SAYS I HAVE HIS HAIR AND CUTENESS, SHE ALSO MENTIONED SOMETHING ABOUT SHUFFLE... SHE ALSO SAID THAT MY EYES WERE FROM MOM AND MY HAIR DESIGN THAT IS LIKE MOM'S OLD HAIR STYLE IS WHAT DAD LIKES.

AFTER BREAKFAST AT THE PARK...

RITSU AND I WAS GREETED BY JINKY SENAPAI AND ALSO LOUIS AND JADE. JINKY SENPAI IS UNCLE JUN AND AUNT KYOKO'S DAUGHTER. LOUIS IS MY BEST FRIEND, HE IS AUNT AIRA AND UNCLE SHOU'S SON. "RITSU LET'S PLAY AT THE SLIDE?" JADE ASKED RI-CHAN. JADE IS AUNT CHAE KYOUNG AND UNCLE YUNSU'S SON. "SURE ^^" RI-CHAN SAID. "ME TOO!" JINK-CHAN SAID. "MY INSTINCT ARE SINGING. THEY ARE IN LOVE" I SAID SILENTLY. I HEARD LOUIS CHUCKLED.

 **LOUIS HAS BROWN HAIR, AIRA'S EYES AND SHOU'S FEATURES**

"LET'S PLAY AT THE SWING?" HE ASKED. I NOD. WE SAT AT THE SWING THEN STARTED SWINGING. "^^" I'M SO HAPPY :) I CAN PLAY HERE AGAIN. MOMMY SAID SHE HAS MEMORIES OF DADDY IN THE SWING ^^

"I HAVE TO GO. BYE KAT" LOUIS SAID THEN LEFT. I STOPPED SWINGING THEN LOOKED AT THE GROUND. "GALACTIC HEART SHUFFLE" I SAID. "ARE YOU OK?" A TALL BLOND MAN ASKED ME. HE HAS THE SAME HAIR COLOR AS ME...

"NO, I'M OK. THANK YOU MISTER" I SAID. "YOUR A FAN OF GALACTIC HEART SHUFFLE?" HE ASKED. "NOT REALLY" I SAID. "OK THEN" HE SAID THEN LEFT. "WOMANIZERS" I SAID.

`` ``...````,,,```;;;````''''```[[[[```-==-`][`][[][]

 **WONDER WHO THE BLOND MAN IS *SMIRKS***

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *EVIL LAUGH***


	3. Chapter 3

**I've been dead for the past month :') Thanks for the reviews :) it made my day... well Zen Wisteria too...**

 **Anyways... Next chap!**

 **XxxxxxxxxxX**

Days passed by and the more Katy thinks of the old group the more she wants to skate. Days passed again and they turned into weeks, months and years. ((AN: Too quick?)) Katy became 10 years old then.

She was walking to school together with her friends. Louise, Ritsu, Jade and ocourse their senpai is gone.

"Hey Kat... have you heard? There's a surprise today for girls" Ritsu whispered to her best friend's ear. Katy eyes her with an innocent look. "Eh? Of course... I'm the class representative... Ritsu... I'm also the one who told you that" she said with a sweat drop. Ritsu thought for a second... she could be forgetful sometimes and Katy is the one who always remind her about everything...

"I remember now!" She said in a joyful tone. Katy smiled... the spark in her eyes are now missing... just like the time when Karin cried because of her broken heart... "Why so sad Kat!Louise placed his hand on Katy's shoulder. The group stopped walking.

"Louise... didn't get 't enough sleep" Katy said. She said the truth but only half of the real TRUE STORY. For 4 years at Paris, her mother didn't even call her. She would just deliver a box full of chocolates,notebooks, beautiful clothes and more. She thinks that Karin doesn't care anymore. But deep in her heart she thinks that her mom is only avoiding someone her in Japan.

VvvvvvvvvvV

School was ful as usual for everyone. Katy was also having fun though. She would smile and laugh because she forgets her problems after seeing her friends, specially if she gets the highest score.

After class, the surprise the two girls were talking about is about to begin. But... only the best of the best will get to know it.

"So the chosen ones are the ones wh will be called by the principal?" Katy asked her self. "Katy Shijimi..." the teacher came in. Wonderful timing...

KATY P.O.V

The teacher escorted me to the office. We came in and greeted the principal. The old beautiful lady smilwarmly mly. "Katy dear... your mother called us earlier" she started. My mouth opened in surprise... "And about the surprise... your joining the audition for the kiddie Prism star... You got skills in your blood" The principal said. I'm surprise...

"She wants you to use this" she said showing me a case. Isn't that... the case where prism stars stortheir prism stones? "It's from Pretty Top... Mr. Jun gave it to us saying its for you... use them for later" Sensei said.

Mom planned all this from the start...

YYYYYYYYYYY

I walked out of the room carrying the case. "Mom... your really smart... but wait until you get home" I said. The door opened and sensei came out. "Katy... the audition is starting... please go to the gymnasium..." she said. I nodded then walked to the gymnasium.

This day is getting weird... mom is so smart...

 **forgive the mistakes the keyboard is messing up ... hountoni Gomenasai!**


End file.
